I am Dreaming of You and Me
by Grimmjow06
Summary: when ichigo has this dreams about grimmjow being a hitman and him at his side he freaks out. He thinks it will pass until grimmjow is on his roof waiting for him. there will be other parring in this story.
1. Chapter 1

"_**I am dreaming of you and me"**_

** Chapter 1 The Dream**

I am dreaming again.

I feel you there.

Looking me over and over. I feel your heart as you give it to me in so many ways. I love you but I hate you.

Your body wants me and mien wants you.

You work for the man that I hate, the men that killed my friend but I still love you; I can't unlove you for some reason.

I know where you go during the day, your doing the stupid job for the men. I don't know why you just quit but you say that it brings in money.

Sometimes I see you walking away and not coming back for me.

I scream when I see that.

I don't want it to happen but everyday you come home and you're not the same.

I don't know why I hold on to you.

But I do, I can't let go, I can't see you walk away. It even hurts when you don't even look at me when we hade a fight.

One day I know you will walk away, one day I will stand there not sure what to do, you don't look back on that day , you just keep walking to the men that you work for.

When that day comes I told myself that I can't live on after that but I know I have to make it though for my friends.

I keep think of the day and thinking of what to do , to die, move on or just to scream at you until you poet your gun at me.

You have done it before so I think you will do it again, I wish you would not do but I pushed you to far that day and I can never get the picture out of my head, even though you say that your sorry, I know you will poet that gun at me again, I don't know if you will shot thou , I can't see that, but I see you crying on that day , so I guess you did shot , after I see that I all was black out , it takes forever to wake up and when I do your there asleep beside me holding me saying in your sleep "I will be there for you ichi".

I lie back down and hope I don't have that dream again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo woke up from his dream and sat in his bed looking at the window in his room sighing.

He know that Grimmjow did not like him that way , he knew that he will never be with the hit man but why does he have these dreams that there together but then they break up.

"Maybe if we did get together, that's what would really happen" he said under his breath.

He sighed wounded why the dream was all was about Grimmjow being a hitman, it was kind of stupid sometimes how the dream went.

And lay back down on his bed and looked at Kon asleep on his left side.

The stupid toy always wanted to know why he moaned in his sleep sometimes he always tolled him to shut up and to leave him alone. _"I always push people away but the one person I want to hold me is someone that wants to kill me and that my friends will hate…….i just needs to get Orihime back…. Maybe I will see him when I am there, I will likely have to fight him when I do" _he thought to him self. Ichigo moved around on his bed to trying to get comfy but every position did not work, sighing he got off his bed. Seeing that the sun was not up yet he sighed and went down stairs quietly.

When he got his cleaned cloths from the laundry bin on the floor in the hallway, he put them on and went to the front door.

Before he opened the door he left a note on the door saying that he went for a walk around town and will be back soon.

He thought to him self wondering who did the laundry last night. He sighed know that his sisters but have done it after he went to bed.

After a quick walk around the park ichigo decided to go home and see if his father and sisters where up yet.

He was almost at his house when a red energy ball hit him into a wall.

Coughing up blood and opening his eyes he saw Grimmjow smirking on the roof top of his house glaring at him and mouthing "hello Kurosaki".

After that everything went black.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

yeah that is the story so far. I hope ichigo is not to OC. anyway I would like to know what your guys think of it , yeah its kinda short , chapter 2 will be longer.


	2. Chapter 2 music and a new friend

_**Chapter 2 music and a new friend**_

Grimmjow sighed as he kept his eyes on ichigo, rolling his eyes at how fast the kid got knot out. He looked over his shoulder to see Yammy starting a fire on the Kurosaki house hold. "Yammy, what the fucks are you doing?" he asked the big espada Yammy looked up at Grimmjow. "We have to make sure that nothing is left Grimmjow "Yammy yelled at him. Grimmjow shock his head and floated down to the ground and walked over to ichigo keeping his hands in his puckers. When he got to ichigo he looked at the house to see it being in gulped in flames by the fire. Grimmjow still did not know why they had to kidnap the stupid strawberry. Azien-sama was over his head sometimes but he did not want to lose his arm again so he kept his mouth shut and did what he was told to do. He smirked at what aizen what mites do to ichigo. He picked up ichigo and went to Yammy. "Alright alright lets go we got him" he said to yammy opening up a portal to there realm. Yammy grinned and jumped in the portal Grimmjow following him. After getting out of the portal Grimmjow and yammy went to Azien-sama which was in the thorn room. "I see they are back, nice work Grimmjow and yammy" Azien-sama said smiling at them. Grimmjow hated aizen smile fuck he hated Aizen all together; he wished that he could kill him, but with the emo as his pet he could not get near Aizen that much. He say yammy go over to Ulquiorra. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and kept ichigo close to him. Aizen smile turned into a grin that was not a good one. " so I see you wish to have him with you Grimmjow , he he very wall you will have him in you room and I will tell you what eels to do with him tomorrow for now get him in cloths that are in your room waiting for him that is all" he said getting off his thorn.  
_"Lovely, I have to have the stupid god dame strawberry in my room" _Grimmjow thought to himself. He sighed and went to his room carrying strawberry with him. He put ichigo on the bed and went into the bath room to have a shower before going off to bed.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ichigo opened his eyes to see a white room with a bed, love set and a dresser. "Where the hell am I" he said under his breath. He got up and walked over to the bed and saw the cloths on it and there was a note with it. _**"Drear little ichigo I Azien-sama have chosen you to stay with us during this war and likely after it, you will be at one of the sides of a mate, I have already chosen 3, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra or Stark. It is up you to chose who will be the right one for you, if you don't chose by Friday I will have to choose for you. Good bye ichigo see you soon P.S you will be staying with Grimmjow the whole time"**_  
ichigo did the only thing he could do; he screamed his lungs out so all of Mundo Hueco could hear him. He ran to the door to open it but it was looked. He sighed in a pissed off way and looked be hide him to see Grimmjow lean angst the door frame of the washroom with only a towel around his waist. "Nice scream there Kurosaki, I bet aizen jumped when he heard that, but you are a pussy so I was not alarmed when you scrammed" he said laughing a bit. Ichigo glared at him "did you see the note blue balls" he said staying away from Grimmjow to make sure he did not go to hit him. Grimmjow sighed and went to his bed and looked at the note on the bed with the cloths with it. Ichigo heard Grimmjow growl a bit but then chuckled, _"oh so he thinks this is funny hmph what a ass hole, I should kick him in the balls for that" _ichigo thought to him self. He turned his head back to Grimmjow who which was looking at him. "So you have to pick one hmm he he, well I will tell you one thing straw berry" Grimmjow said as he jumped at ichigo pining him to the wall. "You are my prey, and mien alone" he said smirking that smirk that all was sent chills down ichigo spin. Ichigo pushed him away and went to the other side of the room not wanting to be near the sixth espada. Grimmjow rolled his eye and went back to his bed. He sat down and throws ichigo his cloths. "You can get changed in the wash room ichy" he said with a smirk. Ichigo growled and went into the wash room closing the door be hide him. Grimmjow shake his head and got up getting his cloths from the dresser and put them on. _"So that's Azien's plan get the kid with one of us and see what his friends will say, well I am not losing. I don't care if I like him that way or to he is mien and mien alone"_ he thought as he shacked the water off his hair.  
Ichigo sighed as he looked at the cloths he had to ware in this place. _"What am I, a whore or something now god" _he thought to himself. He looked the out fit over once more. It was long and skink tight. It also had looking with holes in it that would show his hips, neck and some of his ass. He blushed at the thought of Grimmjow looking him over but shakes his head to get it out of his mind. He quietly put it on and went out of the wash room. When he got out of the wash room Grimmjow was no where to be seen but a nothing note was on the bed. He went over and read it "hey baby I am going to go see what is happening around here scene I am board to death bye my straw berry". Ichigo rolled his eyes and lied down on the bed. "So I guess this is my new home, hmph its to white for my likely" he said under his berth. After looking around the room once ichigo put his head on a pillow and lied down going to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
2 hours latter

ichigo woke up to a loud noise coming from the room next to him, he sighed and got up going to the door and opening and walking to the room next to Grimmjows. He opened the door to find a girl jumping on her bed with almost the same cloths as Grimmjows and a boom box blasting music. The girl had long brown hair with brown eyes and a red and black sword at her side. "You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down!!!!" the girl sang really loud. Ichigo shoke his head and looked at the girl, this time she was shaking her hips to the song and smiling at him. Ichigo blushes and fell on the floor backing up. The girl smiled and jumped off the bed, going to her boom box and turning it off. "So your ichigo nice to meet you I am Brittaney" she said smiling and holding out a hand to help him up. Ichigo toke her hand and got up. "Thank you umm Brittaney" he said smiling a bit. She smiled and went to her bed sitting down on it. "Come on I won't bite like my brother does" she said giggling. Ichigo went to the bed and sat down beside her and looked her over once more. He was wondering where her hole was. "If you want to know where my hole is it's on my chest" she said putting her face in his smiling. Ichigo blushes and looked away. "So who is your brother?" he asked trying to stop blushing. " Grimmjow, he is a year older then me but we get alone fine " she said as she got up. " let me guess he left you a note and did not tell what he was doing" she said yawning. Ichigo node and sighed. "Well you could hang out with me if you want to" he heard her say. "I don't know maybe Grimmjow will get the wrong idea" Brittaney just looked at him and laugh out loud. "No he won't sides I am with someone already" she said smirking. Ichigo blinked and asked "who are you with then?" She looked at him "I am not telling anyone not even my brother knows so don't tell him ok" she looked at him with puppy eyes. Ichigo sighed "ok ok I won't tell him" Brittaney smiled and hugged ichigo "I think we can be good friends ichigo" she said in his ear. Ichigo smiled and hugged back. "Yeah I think so two"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

well there you have it chapter two. Yeah I made Grimmjow have a sister for a reason. There will be death in likely two more chapters. I mite put another chapter up tomorrow if I get the chapter altogether. Anyway bye ^v^


End file.
